A Christmas to Remember
by zazi101
Summary: A series of one shots about the Christmas breaks while the second generation is at Hogwarts.  Going from Teddy's first year, to Lorcan and Lysander's last.  Currently Christmas of 2011.
1. Christmas of 2009

Let me try my hand on numerous one-shots perhaps? I plan on having many, since I'm going from Teddy's first year at Hogwarts to Lorcan and Lysander's last... and by the way, the Longbottoms and Lovegoods take place in their holidays since they are close friends(:

"Where is he? Shouldn't he have been out here a while ago?" Andromeda Tonks nervously shuffled back and forth, obviously worried.

"The trains just not here yet. He's fine." Harry attempted at calming her.

"I suppose..."

"You're letting nerves get to you. Were you like this when Tonks," Andromeda blinked. "first went to Hogwarts?" Ginny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course! If he doesn't come back now, maybe he's just stayed there because he doesn't want to spend Christmas here! Or he got lost! Or hurt! The possibilities are endless! You'll be the same once you send yours off!"

At that moment, a scarlet engine came steaming into the train station. A few students began getting off, hugging each other and their families, hello and goodbye. Harry looked over the crowd and saw a familiar blue mop.

"Gran 'Meda! Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny!" he came right up to them with a large smile on his face.

"Teddy!" Andromeda almost shouted, swooping him up into a large hug.

"Gran... " Andromeda warily let go.

"How was your first semester at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"It was actually really good! Uncle Neville says hi and he'll be seeing you soon."

"C'mon, let me get your trunk. Let's find a cab." Harry said as he picked up his trunk and started towards the barrier. When they passed, they got in the cab and had them take them over to a different side of London. Once they got into the Leaky Cauldron, they found the fireplace commonly used for travel near the bar. After waving at Hannah, Teddy walked into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder.

"Where are we going?" Teddy felt foolish for not having asked earlier.

"The residence of Arthur and Molly Weasley." Ginny smiled. Teddy recognized the names all too well... they were like grandparents to him, seeing as they were his godfather's in laws.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley's house." He threw the powder and next thing he was in the living room at one of the many Weasley homes.

"Teddy!" a little girl wobbled over to him and threw her arms around his middle. He looked down to see a shock of bushy red hair. A little boy a few years older pushed her away and hugged Teddy as well. Teddy knew only one little boy who would do that...

"James, don't push your cousin!" Mrs. Weasley came flouncing in the room. "Teddy, dear!" she hugged him and then out came Andromeda , Harry, and Ginny. "Harry, Ginny, 'Meda!" Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and put it near her head. Her voice came out booming. "WEASLEYS! Come down!" she put her wand in her pocket and smiled gently. "Well come to the kitchen. How was your semester?"

"Pretty good, it went well." Teddy sat down and smelled a delicious aroma. What seemed to be an endless amount of people came down the stairs. Shouts of 'Teddy!' 'How was your year?' 'We missed you!' came all at once as he stood there defenselessly.

"Leave him be! There will be plenty of time for that _later_." Mrs. Weasley ordered, always running things with an iron first. "I was just in the middle of making lunch. You can run around with the children if you want." Teddy watched Hermione walk over to help Mrs. Weasley finish lunch as a girl, not much younger then he, came over bearing a large smile.

"Teddy, how was your year?" he heard for what seemed to be the thousandth time today.

"Good enough Victoire. How have you been?" finally he got to ask a question.

"So, so. I wish _I_ was at Hogwarts." Her blues stared dreamily. "Mother and father keep arguing about which house I'll be in. Mother says I'm a Ravenclaw, father says she's only saying that because she dated a Ravenclaw. I don't believe they know that I'm two years away from sorting. They just don't give up." She shrugged and pushed her long, wispy blonde hair out of her face.

"I'm a Hufflepuff... it's pretty lonely since the only Hufflepuff I've ever known before Hogwarts was Miss Hannah." Teddy wasn't on a well enough grounds with Hannah to call her Aunt yet, even though he'd known her for years. "Everyone else was a Gryffindor."

"If I was a Ravenclaw, the only one I would know was Aunt Luna! Speaking of which, she got married while you were away! To Rolf, you know Vincent's father? Well yes, it was a very pretty wedding. I don't know why they didn't do it before they reproduced, but I suppose it doesn't matter as long as they're in love. They are coming for Christmas this year with Vincent. Uncle Neville and Miss Hannah are too, they're bringing Pomona and Augusta."

"That'll be weird, seeing my Herbology Professor outside of school. Uncle Neville's nice though, so it wouldn't be as bad as seeing Professor Brown... I don't even have Divination, but she drives me crazy! She'll randomly tell me I have four days to live in the hallways and I've never spoken to her in my life!" Teddy shuddered at the thought of her.

"Teddy!" Teddy spun around to see blurs of red and before he knew it, Uncle Ron was trying to pick him up. "Oh... don't think I can do that anymore." He attempted a laugh. He succeeded in picking up Victoire afterwards. "Your hair is bright red Ted! You look like one of us! What got you so mad?" Teddy's hair tended to change based on mood.

"Just thinking of my Divination professor, Professor Brown." Ron almost dropped Victoire.

"Brown? LAVENDER Brown?"

"Well... yes."

"Bloody hell..." Ron shook his head and set Victoire down. "I'm gonna go find my own children to, you know, say hello." He walked out mumbling, "they actually let her become a professor?"

"I found him!" another, but larger, blur of red came pounding into the room, speckled by bits of blonde, black, and brown.

"Who found me?" Teddy asked weakly.

"I did!" four year old Fred puffed his chest out proudly. Two babies with tufts of red on top crawled over. The one with the darker red hair looked up at him. She gave him a cruel stare, then crawled away.

"Quite the anti-social one, Lily is. I assume it'll go away in a year or too." Victoire whispered to him. The other baby, the boy with flecks of brown all through out his hair grabbed onto Teddy and steadied himself up.

"No." and with that the baby dropped back on his knees and crawled away.

"Hugo just learned his first word." Rose said knowingly. "He says it all the time."

"Let's play Quidditch!" James yelled and started running outside. All the little kids had toy broomsticks, because of the families love of the game. Hugo, Rose, and Roxanne had to sit out because they were too little, but all of three and older grabbed a broomstick and got in positions.

"Okay, not everyone can play!" Teddy said over awwwws. "And we do have to limit our chasers to two, beaters to one. So Victoire and I will be captains and pick who we want. Since I'm the oldest, I'll go first. James for seeker!" James happily walked over to Teddy with his toy in one hand.

"Dominique for chaser!" The seven year old got a real broom and walked over to Victoire gleefully. By the end of picking, Teddy was a chaser and had Albus as his other chaser, James for seeker, Fred for beater, and Molly for keeper. Victoire was keeper with Dominique and Rose for chasers, Lucy for seeker, and Louis for beater. They were in the middle of the game when Hermione came out.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna are here!" everyone dropped what they were doing and ran inside to hug and greet the pair. When it got to Teddy and Neville they just looked at each other. Neville offered his hand and they awkwardly shook and then walked away.

**000**

"It's Christmas! Get up!" days later, James was going from room to room, jumping on beds, screaming, just trying to get everyone up. After thirty minutes, every was droopy eyed and clothed in pajamas sitting around the Christmas tree, munching on breakfast.

"Well... can we open presents now?" James looked eagerly at his parents.

"No. Ask again and open none." James shut up at Ginny's firm voice.

After what must have seemed like forever to a five year old, they finally started handing off presents. Teddy received some products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes from Uncle George, a book about the history of the Ministry of Magic from Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, money from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione because they were honest enough to say they had no idea what to get him, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny got him a camera, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur worked with Pop Arthur to get him a Muggle football jersey, because of his uncommon love of the game, Uncle Charlie got him gloves because frankly, he didn't see enough of him to know what he would like, Gran 'Meda got him a bunch of sweets, and Gran Molly got him a handmade navy blue Weasley sweater.

After thanking everyone, he retreated to the room he was sharing with Louis, James, Fred, and Albus on account of the limited space for the tremendous amount of people, to change into his sweater. He was about to take his sweater off when he screamed. Roxanne was standing there watching him. Even though she was only two, if looks could kill, Teddy'd be drop dead. "What do you want Rox?"

She simply sat on James' cot and continued to stare. "Well, I guess I can change in front of her, it's just my shirt..." he mumbled as he switched shirts then went to pick Roxanne up. He carried her back downstairs and handed her off to Aunt Angelina who went from worried to smiling gratefully.

"And how has your Christmas been going?" Harry popped by to ask.

"It's been great. Thanks for the camera by the way!"

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go back to school in a week?"

"I'm not sure... I wanna go back to school, but I wanna stay here.

"I know how it is. Come with me." Harry led him back up to the room he was staying in. "I used to stay in this room every summer and Christmas. This was Ron's room and the walls were covered in Chudley Cannons posters." He chuckled. "We'd spend the days talking or joking with Fred and George. It was as much of a home as I ever had. Listen, Teddy. I know what it's like not knowing your parents and I didn't really know who mine were for a long time. So I'll answer any questions you'd like me to about your parents."

"Just... what were they like?" Teddy had never really even heard stories about his parents.

"You're dad was studious during his school years and a fantastic wizard. He... he was a werewolf as you know, but that didn't change anything except for his body and emotional state once a month. He always cared more for others more then himself. He was very close with my father, godfather, and the traitor, Peter Pettigrew. You're mother was clumsy and a real catch; every liked her once they met her. She was a riot and a damn good Auror. She was one of the Aurors protecting me. I only knew her a good two years before the battle, but she was genuine and good-hearted. She was so happy when you were, well, conceived and the only reason your father wasn't was because he worried you would be a werewolf." Harry sighed.

"Well. Thanks. I think I'll head back down." Teddy didn't know what to do after Harry just told him that. Once he got back down he immersed himself in lunch, sharing smiles with Harry.

**000**

"We'll miss you!" Victoire, James, and Fred were the only kids there to see Teddy off as Andromeda hugged and kissed him. "Be good! I love you." Harry and Ginny gave him hugs and words of encouragement as he got on the train. He waved as the train slowly started...

**000**

And that's all for now folks~ Read&Review perhaps?


	2. Christmas of 2010

I felt the need to update quickly so... I did(: I might do one of the ten facts for each member of the new generation if you you'd like? Let's just see how many people want me too after a few chapters.

**000**

"So where are you off to for Christmas?" Teddy asked his best mate, Jack Davies.

"To my dad's. I was with mum last year. And you?"

"I have to go straight to the Burrow, since you know, the accident." Teddy swallowed as he remembered his loving Gran 'Meda got caught in the middle of a wizarding duel in an attempt to stop it... a spell was misfired and... poof.

"How many cousins do you even have there?"

"Technically, none. But I guess I would consider all twelve of them my cousins. And then we always have the three others brought by Professor Longbottom and Aunt Luna." Teddy was forbidden to call him Uncle Neville while on Hogwarts grounds which included the train.

"I guess that's not so bad, from seven kids. Isn't it a bit packed?"

"Well, I guess. Like, I have to share a room with four other boys, but it's not like, tight or anything. I did accidentally trip over James once while trying to go downstairs..." Teddy bit his lip.

"Of course, you clumsy bloke." Jack chuckled at his friend's mishap while biting into the head of a chocolate frog. "Blimey..."

"What is it?"

"I'd reckon that this is your Uncle Ron on the back of a chocolate frog." And sure enough when he handed it over it read:

_Ronald Bilius Weasley, born March 1__st__ !980. He was born the sixth child and last boy out of seven children. While at Hogwarts he became a Prefect and Gryffindor Keeper. He went on to skip his last year of Hogwarts to hunt for Horcruxes with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He's known for destroying a known Horcrux, breaking into Gringotts under the use of Polyjuice Potion, and battling during the last war. He now resides in the countryside with wife Hermione Granger and two children, Rose and Hugo._

"I bet he's excited. He used to collect these, I bet he'll get Hugo to follow suit." Teddy gave back the card as the train stopped. He got his trunk and walked off the train with Jack.

"Bye. Happy Christmas! See you!" Jack called off as he ran over to a good-looking man in his thirties as Teddy scanned the crowd. He immediately saw a familiar black mop.

"Albus, where's your family?"

"Teddy!" Al grabbed his finger and started trudging off.

"Ted, there you are!" Harry grabbed him into a hug and picked up his luggage as Teddy was greeted by James and a much friendlier Lily.

"Where's Ginny?"

"She had to finish an article for the Daily Prophet." After some meaningless chitchat, Teddy found himself in the Burrow. "No one's home now. Everyone's off to get their stuff and come back. Last minute shopping too I suppose." Teddy took his suitcase and began walking up to his room. He opened his door and-

"Bloody hell!" he covered his eyes as Hermione and Ron stopped their vigorous snogging on his bed.

"I'm sorry..." Hermione turned red and ran out.

"Uh... sorry." Ron was the color of his hair as he walked out. Teddy tried to forget that image and set his trunk on the ground. He unlatched his trunk and took out his copy of a Muggle book, Cirque du Freak. He began to read when Ginny appeared in the room out of nowhere.

"Guess I apparated to the wrong room. Hello there, Ted." She removed a lock of red hair from her face and put it behind her ear. "School alright?"

"It's okay. How's the job?"

"Pretty good. Get to watch Quidditch for a living and just write up a quick summary. Easy enough." She winked.

"Well that's good. When do you suppose everyone will get here?"

"No clue... wait, let's go look at the clock!" Ginnny and Teddy ran downstairs and looked at the clock on the wall. The clock had added hands as new members of the as they had been added on, Fleur, Dominique, Victoire, Louis, were all under travelling. Angelina, Roxanne, and Fred the second were still at home, Audrey, Molly the second, and Lucy were traveling as well. Rose and Hugo were home and Teddy supposed that one of their aunts or uncles was watching them. "Guess they should be here soon enough." The second the turned away, Rose and Hugo went to traveling and appeared in the fireplace.

They ran to Teddy with open arms. "Ted Ted Ted Ted Ted Ted!" Hugo sang.

"Teddy's here!" Rose squeezed him tightly.

**000**

"Why would you do that?"

"Why would you even think of that?"

"I dunno... we couldn't get past the barrier so we just took off." Ron was finishing the infamous flying car story. The rest of the Weasley's got back soon after Rose and Hugo, along with the Longbottoms and Scamanders.

"So by the time you were my age, you had broken someone out of their house, flew an enchanted car to school, played the most epic game of chess ever, and numerous other things?" Teddy asked.

"Wicked." Fred looked at him in awe.

"He is not the best role model by far." Gran Molly popped in. "Dinner's ready." Everyone clamored in.

"When I'm at Hogwarts, I wanna be just like Uncle Ron!" James puffed out his chest.

"No, you don't." Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry." She mumbled to Ron who was glowering at her.

"I want to be like Aunt Hermione." Molly said proudly.

"No, you don't. Sorry." Ron smirked as he mimicked her.

"You're a git." Hermione chuckled.

"I'm excited I get to be the first new Weasley at Hogwarts." Victoire squirmed in her chair.

"Hogwarts eez a very good school. You should be proud. Beauxbatons eez where I would have wanted you to go, but Hogwarts is steell the second best." Fleur smiled at her daughter. Teddy pushed a piece of ham onto his plate and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I heard Malfoy's ruddy son will be going to Hogwarts with Rosie and Al." Ron frowned.

"You know Malfoy's changed... kind of. He's not a blood supremacist anymore." Hermione said.

"Oh great, that just makes him a narcissist and a bully." Harry added.

"I went potty." Hugo looked at his dad. Ron got up and took him to the other room to change him.

"Let's change the topic of discussion to a... less touchy one?" Gran Molly offered.

**000**

It was the day before Christmas and the younger kids were sitting outside.

"Let's do something..." Rose said as she watched Al use a stick to make drawings in the snow.

"We could... I give up." James sighed and right after a snowball came plummeting to his face. He wiped the snow off and looked to see the culprit. Louis was standing, looking completely innocent. Then he turned and stuck his tongue out at him. James wadded up a ball of snow and flung it at him. Soon enough, the two were in an all out war and the other little kids were picking sides. Rose ran over to Louis' side and started throwing snowballs at Fred. It was a fiery battle until Audrey came out and scolded them for getting snow all over their clothes. She ordered them to get in line to take a hot bath(one of the inconveniences of the Burrow is that there's only one bathroom... yikes.) and take off their soaking coats. They left drops of snow all throughout the house on the way to the bathroom, Audrey behind them, mopping it up with magic.

"That was awesome!" Lucy squealed while she waited in line with Augusta Longbottom.

"It was fun..." Augusta said uncomfortably.

"It was more fun then when I searched for Nargles with mother and father in East Europe!" everyone gave six year old Vincent an odd look.

**000**

Christmas went along swimmingly, more or less the same as the year before. Little Molly and Gran Molly were taking down Christmas decorations from all over the house.

"Gran... do you think that Teddy fancies Victoire?" Little Molly asked.

"They're just children! Where you get an idea like that?" Gran Molly asked.

"They're always together and he seems to like to spend time with her more then the rest of us..."

"Perhaps it's only because of the age. She's the closest in age to him, so they've formed a bond over being the oldest. Don't let it worry you love." She gave her a gentle smile.

**000**

"How was your Christmas Jack?" Teddy made himself comfortable in his seat on the train.

"Fair enough. Dad I just listened to the Quidditch game on the radio... not very eventful. He was happy that I'm on the team. Says I'm the spitting image of him. Ravenclaw, Chaser, attractive, his words not mine. And yours?"

"It was alright. The little ones left me alone a little more then usual, which was odd. But I'm not complaining." Teddy yawned.

"Not get much sleep mate?"

"Not really. James and Fred were plotting all last night on what new prank to pull once I left, and for five and six, they're plenty loud. I'm surprised Louis slept through it all." Teddy sighed. "I guess I'll get some rest now... see you when we get back I suppose."

**000**

I wasn't very happy with this chapter at all... I'll be happy once there are more kids at Hogwarts and they're older, so I'll try to update as much as possible until I get to a point that I like. Read&Review. Molly's an observant one, eh?


	3. Christmas of 2011

Victoire is at Hogwarts! Yesss!

**000**

"What do you think we'll do this year?" Victoire gazed out the window of the train as she asked.

"I dunno... probably the same thing we do every year." Teddy responded.

"I'm with mum this year... and her husband and my sisters." Teddy raised his head. He had known Jack for almost three years and never knew he had a stepfather... or three sisters!

"I never knew your mum remarried or had other kids." Teddy said.

"I guess the subject never came up... well yeah, I have a stepdad and two half-sisters, Joy's nine and Marley's five."

"That's lovely. " Victoire had become friends with Jack upon being sorted into Ravenclaw, like her mother said, with him. Teddy couldn't help but feel a little upset that his two closest friends were in a different house. He joined Victoire in staring out the window, watching the land pass by...

**000**

"I like Charms the best." Victoire responded upon being asked which subject was her favorite. She now saw why Teddy was so annoyed whenever he came home from school; endless questions. "I think I'll go... write." Victoire left the first chance she saw to go to the room she shared with Dominique, Molly, Lucy, and Augusta. Luckily, it was empty

_Dear Harold,_ (yes, she named her diary.)

_I've just gotten back from school and the questions are never ending. It's quite bothersome. Dominique didn't seem to happy to see me: I suppose she rather likes being the oldest for a while. Louis was ecstatic though, it was good to see him. Gran made Teddy and I a full meal in honor of us returning. I don't think we really needed all that, but I'm grateful that she cares that much. Pop gave me a record player, it's an old Muggle device that you listen to music on. I found it quite fascinating. Molly's gotten very tall since I've been gone, it's hard to think it's only been so long. Rose, in truth, has bucked teeth and very frizzy hair and the both seemed to have gotten worse since I've left. I still think she'd be quite pretty if it weren't for those minor areas. Here I go now, talking of only looks. James is quite the charmer, he got Gran to buy him a ton of candy with a blink of an eye and a pout of his lip. Albus seems more reserved, but I have faith he'll branch out. Roxanne is still very young, but I can tell she hates being told no. She'll be a strong headed girl. I have to go now, talk to you very soon._

_Love,_

_Victoire Fleur Weasley_

She closed her diary and hurried downstairs.

"Yes mother?"

"Why don't you spend some time with Dominique? You haven't seen her for so long."

"I guess mum." Victoire went off to find Dominique whom she figured would not be very pleased to see her. "Dom?" she found her sitting in a corner, brushing her dolls hair.

"Oh, Vic it's you." Dominique jumped.

"I'm terribly sorry if I frightened you. Would you like to do something?" Victoire asked.

"I don't care..." she mumbled.

"Dominique, whatever has gotten into you? You're acting so cold to me!"

"I resent that! I'm acting to you as I do to everyone else!" Dominique stood up.

"Then why are you acting so different?" Victoire asked.

"Stop yelling and come with me... get a coat." The sisters grabbed their coats and exited the Burrow. They began walking up the giant hill the portkey had been placed years ago. "I just..."

"You just what?" Victoire was getting slightly impatient.

"You're beautiful! Molly's a little genius, Rose too, Lucy's got tons of friends, Lily is the smallest so _everyone_ loves her. Everyone loves all of them." Dominique huffed.

"You're jealous of us?" Victoire wanted to get things clear.

"... Yes. I know it's petty, but I do."

"Dom... you're a fantastic Quidditch player. You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. You may not be a miniature Aunt Hermione, but you definitely aren't stupid."

"And you're just saying that because you're my sister. Miss Perfect is attempting to become even better by transforming her insecure ugly duckling of a sister into a swan. Nice try." Dominique sighed.

"I'm not just doing this. I don't like this state of perfection that's based purely on my appearance. No one notices my brains that I must have to be in Ravenclaw, or how I've always done well in piano, or anything else because they're focused on materialistic things. I don't want you hung up on beauty like everyone thinks I am. I'll tell you a secret..." Victoire said in a whisper. "At Hogwarts, I have barely any friends. At all. The girls don't like me because they think I'm stuck up and the boys only like my looks. I have Teddy and Jack. That's all."

"Really? I never knew that..." Dominique looked up. Snow had started falling. "I'm sorry... just... I don't know. We should probably get back home. It's snowing fairly hard."

The two girls grabbed each other's hands and ran through the snow back to the Burrow. They ran inside and shed their coats. They sat in the kitchen while Gran Molly made them cocoa. Through that small talk, the girls were more in tune with each other, and that made all the difference.

**000**

"So she was really just jealous?"

"Yes. I never knew..." Teddy and Victoire were sitting in the vacant living room. Neither of them could sleep, so they found each other downstairs. Victoire brought her knees to her chest. "I wish that... I don't' know." She looked down at the Muggle watch she had on. "Blimey..."

"What is it?" Teddy asked.

"Happy Christmas." The clock read 1:05.

"I see we've succeeded in staying up far too late on Christmas. Perhaps Jolly Saint Nick won't come after all." The two of them chuckled as someone came in the room.

"What are you two doing up? I can't exactly plant the presents with you watching me." Ron fumbled in with a very large bag, obviously full of the entire families presents.

"Yes, you can. It's not like we'll know what it is. And Happy Christmas to you too." Teddy teased.

"Yes, yes. And to all a good night, go to bed!" the two climbed up the stairs.

"This is goodbye. Night Vic."

"Night Ted."

What seemed to be just hours later, and it was, they were all woken up by James as usual. The kid just didn't seem to get any sleep when presents were involved. Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville came with their families later in the day, which was slightly odd.

"We were dealing with a whole gang of wrackspurts, really scary stuff actually. Mum had to stay home, y'know with the babies and all." Vincent was describing his own Christmas morning to Augusta.

"Weren't you frightened?" Augusta asked.

"Of course not, wrackspurts are virtually harmless. You just have to know how to handle them."

**000**

"Give it back! Ted, for the love of Merlin, give it back!" Molly Weasley squealed as Teddy held her favorite Muggle novel over the toilet.

"Only if you promise to keep your nose out of it for the rest of the day! Vic and I are leaving tomorrow and we could spend some time with you!" he smirked as the eight year old tried to rip the book out of his hands.

"Fine, I promise, just give it back!" Molly looked near tears. Teddy threw her the book, and when she caught it she immediately hid it and all the rest of her books. She came back downstairs to find Teddy and Victoire.

"What would you like to do?" Victoire asked.

"I would rather be reading, but as that isn't an option... " the three of them ended up going sledding. They had a right good time with Molly, which surprised them all seeing as she always seemed to be the buzz kill of the family, not unlike her father. It surprised Molly because she always thought Teddy was quite boring. So cool headed, very different from the Weasleys usual high strung attitudes. He seemed to be changing, little by little.

**000**

"You have everything?" Bill asked his oldest child.

"Yes dad, I'm not leaving anything behind!" Victoire slightly rolled her eyes.

"You sure?"

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay!"

Once they got to the station, Molly was tearing up.

"Suck it up Mol." was James initial reaction.

"Don't' be so mean to her..." Al said quietly.

"Bye Vic." Dominique squeezed her sister followed by Molly.

Once they were on the train, Victoire and Teddy found Jack.

"Have a pleasant Christmas?" Victoire asked.

"Yes. My stepdad does freak me out how he's always just... there. He doesn't talk much, but I guess it's alright. My sisters are getting much bigger. You two?"

"It was a nice Christmas." Victoire smiled.

"I'd have to agree on that one." Teddy nodded.

**000**

FINALLY some cousinly bonding going on! Next chapter should be the last one before things start getting more... interesting. I'm on it! Read&Review.

Plus, my companion fiction, is to get to know the next generation a little bit better, check it out! The title is Ten Things You Never Knew.


End file.
